


Surprises

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you could write about Emma getting Hooks ship back for him and surprises him with it please :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

She had been practicing her magic heavily for the past few months. She had to so she would be powerful enough to do what she planned for their anniversary.

Emma’s relationship with Killian had a slow start. She had been terrified to jump straight into anything, but he had understood, standing by her in complete support, and backing away when she needed a moment. He had become her pillar of support, and she leaned on him more than she had ever done with anyone else. She had grown with him, stepping out of the boundaries she had placed on herself when it came to being with someone else, and he broke down the tower of walls she surrounded herself with.

Her family had different reactions to their relationship. David was slightly surprised, but he remembered a conversation with a certain Prince Charles, so despite his need to be protective of her, he backed down and offered their full support. Her mother had been surprisingly more open to the idea of Emma and Killian than she had been in Neverland. She told Emma that at the end of the day, all she had ever wanted was for her daughter to have happiness. Henry had told her that he was glad that she finally found her home, and that he was really excited that Killian was a pirate, because it was so _cool_.

She had been working with Rumplestiltskin, who only agreed since Emma had Belle on her side. He had been teaching her how to harness the power of love to exceed the limits of that dark magic placed on its users.

Emma closed her eyes, and channeled everything she had into the spell. She thought of her pure love for Killian, the way he made her feel when he kissed her, when he touched her face, the way he said her name with utter devotion, or how he always made her feel safe. She thought about how she felt for him. How she felt as if they were one, or how she loved his humour, and his ability to read her better than she could herself. She loved his smile, and his aged blue eyes which made her feel as if she were stuck in a vortex of time with no way out whenever she looked in them.

She opened her eyes, and pushed her hands forward, to draw through the object she intended, and was pleased to see it in front of her.

* * *

 

They had finished having dinner together, a private event which Killian had set up in Granny’s backyard, the same place where she finally let herself fall for him all those months ago when they came back from their time travelling journey. He had only told her that he had a surprise for her, something she had no knowledge of, until she got to there, hand in hand with him, and he showed her the table for two, with candles lighting the grounds. He handed her a bouquet of flowers, and poured champagne into two glasses, as they ate the pre-set appetizers of a salad and bread. Then he told her to stay in her seat as he brought out her favourite dishes for dinner, something she had only mentioned in passing once.

He told her how he had been spending extra hours at Granny’s while Emma was at the station to learn specifically how to make all this food for her. She had been stunned, not sure what to say, other than to place a kiss on his lips.

Before dessert, he had reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a small black box, and bent down on one knee.

“Emma, Lass, I love you more than words mere words could ever be poetic enough to express. I love you to the ends of the all the realms out there, and would go to any of them to fight for you. You are my stars at night which help me navigate home, and my light to bring me out of any darkness which I could ever feel. You my burst of spring, showing life and beauty after a long cold winter,” Killian said, as he took her left hand into his. “This past year has been amazing, and it has showed me what I want for the rest of my life. There are a lot of things that I could picture giving up, because I don’t need them, but you are the one thing I could never live without. I asked your family for their blessing, and they each gave it to me readily, but I have yet to ask the one person who could make my dreams come true. I love you so much, Emma Swan. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?” he breathed out the question.

She had barely noticed the tears of happiness streaming down her face as she nodded, “Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes again. Oh Gods, Killian,” Emma said softly, as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

“Sure you don’t need time to think about it?” Killian teased her, as he stood up and enveloped her into his arms. He was referencing Walsh, and how Killian had nearly hijacked his proposal. She was so glad for him doing so.

“Never,” she said as she held onto him. “I already know how much I love you; there’s nothing to think about.”

She pulled away and looked at the beautiful ring. It had a tiny diamond in the centre, and the silver band delicately wrapped around it in twirls. It was not something big and gaudy which might be expected for a royal, but was perfect for her.

“Happy Anniversary, Love,” he said, as he gently pulled her into a deep kiss.

“I have something for you too,” Emma said softly, “But it’s not here. Do you mind if we save dessert for later, so I can take you to it?”

He raised an eyebrow, but gestured for her to lead the way.

“Not yet,” she said softly. She pulled out a scarf from her bag, and wrapped it around his face to cover his eyes.

“Really, Love?” he asked exasperated.

“I want it to be a surprise,” she stated, as she leaned in a pressed a kiss on his lips. He tried to deepen it, but she pulled away, causing her fiancé to growl in protest.

Emma held onto him to guide him to where she wanted to go. Thankfully it wouldn’t be a far walk.

They were nearly there when she heard Killian ask her something in confusion, “Why are we at the docks?”

“How did you know?” she asked in surprise. Even with a blindfold on, he managed to give her a pointed look. “Right, pirate. How could I forget?” She led in a little further before stopping. Emma turned to face him, and she reached behind Killian to pull the blindfold off of his face.

Killian opened his eyes slowly, and she could tell he was about to saw something before he saw it; the Jolly Roger standing in front of him in all of its glory.

“How?” he breathed, as he marvelled at the sight in front of him.

“I’ve been working on my magic, and I managed to reach into the Enchanted Forest to bring just your ship back,” Emma said. “I love you so much, Killian Jones, and in the time that you’ve known me, you’ve given up so much to be a good man for me. But you are a pirate; I don’t mean that in a bad way, because it’s one of the many traits that define you, and I love who you are. The Jolly Roger was your home for so long, and you gave it up just to save me, so I wanted to give her back to you.”

He didn’t say anything, but instead pulled her into a deep kiss. She held on tightly as she kissed him back, loving the man in front of her.

“Emma, I-thank you,” he said as he pulled away. “You are my home now, not my ship, but I love you so much for doing this for me.”

She pulled him in coyly, “Perhaps you could give me a private tour?” she asked innocently as she batted her eyes at him.

He smirked at her, before picking her up in his arms and earning a yelp of surprise. She placed kisses on his neck as he carried her aboard his ship and decided to show her just how much he loved her.


End file.
